


Elements and Orbits

by Saringold



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: It's just two gays being wholesome y'all, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, So let your imagination fill in the blanks, Tagged as m/m and he/him pronouns used but no parts described, wholesome smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saringold/pseuds/Saringold
Summary: Caspar decides to show his appreciation for Linhardt differently tonight.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Elements and Orbits

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is lovingly dedicated to my wonderful partner and to the entire casphardt discord. You all are wonderful <3
> 
> A/N: Linhardt and Caspar both use he/him pronouns in this, but no particular parts are described so let your imaginations run wild.

The first thing that Linhardt noticed was that Caspar seemed to be restraining himself. Why that was, he couldn't say, but he was certain that Caspar would reveal his intentions soon enough considering the slow drag of searing tongue and dazzling teeth across pale flesh, Linhardt's naked body completely bared to him as questing hands roamed his reclining form. The sensation of Caspar's fingertips skimming across his skin was divine, and Lin could only imagine that they must look like one of those oil paintings in the museum in Enbarr, where some great master pulled such detailed looks of rapturous ecstasy out of his subjects that even looking at the painting would be enough to make one shiver.

Art appreciation aside, the second thing Linhardt noticed was that Caspar was unusually quiet this evening. Usually when he wanted sex, he would either let Lin do as he pleased or he would set a hard, fast pace if he really just wanted a good fucking. Either way, he tended to be jovial, laughing and giving compliments, words of love and praise erupting from his lips, deliriously happy all the while as they drowned in the pure white tides of euphoria.

Tonight, however, there was none of that, and Linhardt's brain was fervently trying to get his love-drunk tongue to _move_ as Caspar’s fingertips kept up their oh-so-distracting tango, gaining encouragement from all of the little "ohs" and "ahs" escaping from Lin's gasping throat. "You like that, Linny?" Caspar asked with a smile, softer than his usual megawatt grin but no less precious. He kissed the inside of Lin's thigh before lightly nibbling the soft skin, further decorating his most precious person in a patchwork of red and purple hickies.

Linhardt moaned his pleasure, sweat rolling down his brow and palms shaking as Caspar moved up and down his legs. This exquisite torture was something completely, utterly new from the hotblooded lover he had come to know and cherish so dearly. Caspar, his own personal sun, who he, an entranced, entrapped moon, could not possibly stray from. Caspar’s unearthly orbit was as binding as his magnetic personality, and Linhardt could not leave it if he’d tried, not that he wanted to.

Finally, as Caspar worked his wicked way up to Linhardt’s pert nipples, his leadened tongue resisted the pleasurable onslaught enough to form words. “Pray tell, what brought this on, Caspar…?”

At this, Caspar brought his head up to stare into his eyes, and Lin would have mourned the loss if not for strong yet gentle hands continuing to leave burning trails across his body, flaming fingertips making him feel the heat. As it was, he was satisfyingly enraptured, staring into endless expanses of blue.

“I… well, I was just feeling… kinda sentimental, is all.”

Linhardt nodded, signaling for him to continue.

“You see, I passed the place where we’d had our first real date today. Somehow, it looked just the same as I’d remembered it. And I thought about it, and somehow, all my thoughts kept turning back to you. I remembered our date, and our first kiss, and the first time we… well, you know… and just, everything.”

He leaned in, hands still groping and caressing in stark contrast with the serious yet serene smile on his face. 

“I was thinking about how lucky I am. To have you. To still have you, I guess. After everything we’ve been through, and everything still to come, right now… I can only think of you. And I’m… I’m grateful… that despite everything, you’re still here, with me…” He took a deep breath, willing the words to come. “So…instead of fucking you, I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you. How much you mean to me.” Caspar’s eyes began to well with tears, and Lin could only watch as starlight dripped down his beloved’s cheeks. “Tonight... I want to make love to you.”

He trailed off, and Lin ignored the wet droplets on his collarbones, the loss of those suspended hands, and the crumpled sheets and creased pillows to focus on what was much more important. He sat up suddenly, Caspar rocking back in surprise, and captured Caspar’s mouth in a deep kiss, waves of adoration and longing and love and want rocking all throughout his body. Strong arms came up to encircle him as Caspar pulled him in close, their tongues meeting in greeting as their breaths intermingled.

It was Lin who pulled away first, much to his chagrin, but he took a deep breath and smiled, a real smile that reached all the way up to his eyes, a compliment to his decorated moonlit skin. “Caspar. I fell in love with you because you _are_ you. Not _despite_ your flaws, but including your flaws. You are the sun to my moon, and that’s only a sliver of all the poetry I’ve been thinking of tonight.” He touched his forehead to Caspar’s, closing his eyes and enjoying the closeness. “You are worth my best efforts.”

Caspar’s eyes crinkled into that now-familiar look of utter affection and adoration that Linhardt had come to know and crave so deeply, that familiar sunshine grin making its return and lighting up the world. Linhardt could _feel_ it as Caspar pulled away. “Awww, Linny… You mean it?”

Lin huffed, trying and utterly failing to maintain a pout as it curled up back into a small crescent smile. “Of course I do. You know I don’t lie to you.” Caspar laughed in response and gently pushed him down back against the pillows, hands and lips resuming their work with renewed fervor. 

“Then I guess I’ll have to reward your efforts with my own.”

True to his word, those talented touches soon rendered Linhardt limp and languid once again, overcome by the flood of emotions in his heart and the renewed torrent of desire streaming through his body. He tuned out the cold sweat, his hair lying damp on his neck, his pounding heart to focus solely on Caspar, to lock eyes with him one more time. “I’m close.”

“...Me too.”

“Make me come.”

“...Let’s go together.”

“Yeah.”

Two hands slid slowly into position, a hand with calloused thumbs from years of turning pages, another with several fine scars from befriending cats, starting up a pattern of squeezing and pinching and rubbing and stroking, their focus solely on the feel of the other’s flesh on their palms, surfs of joy met with sparking passion and meeting in contented hisses. “I love you,” they said, the words barely leaving their lips before they burst forth, the inferno and the river, meeting their compliment with a satisfied sigh and covering both hands completely.

Caspar wiped their hands off with a rag and flopped over on the bed beside Linhardt. “So, uh… how did you like it?”

Linhardt propped himself up on an elbow and leaned over to gently place a kiss on Caspar’s lips. “I loved it.” Overhead, the night began to give way to the day, people rising, birds calling, time passing everywhere but here, space giving a little bit of leeway to a sun appreciating its gentle moon as the two lay in bed, happiest with each other, stubbornly ignoring the chaos of the turning world outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my writing [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Saringold_)


End file.
